


Divine Temptation

by Battlebread



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Angel Sex, Complete, F/F, First Time, Hints of Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Denial, Smut, Teasing, cleric, plot is overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlebread/pseuds/Battlebread
Summary: When a cleric and her companion arrive in a town, soaked to the bones by icy rain and need of a place to rest, they find every inn fully booked. As last resort, they are renting a room in a brothel. As the evening goes on however, the sensual atmosphere of the place inevitably gets to them.tl;dr: A cleric and and angel are doing lewd things to each other.





	Divine Temptation

The floorboards creaked softly under Avalyn’s feet as she entered the dimly lit room to inspect its interior. Unsurprisingly, the queen-sized bed took up most of the space, the only other furniture in the room being the nightstands at its sides, a chest in the corner, a small table and two chairs next to the fireplace. Wall-mounted candleholders provided just enough illumination for her to navigate towards the latter.

Kneeling down to pile up a few logs for a fire, she vaguely registered her companion’s footsteps following her inside and the sound of the door closing. Once the stack of wood has reached a satisfactory size, a muttered spell combined with a quick gesture sets it ablaze. The resulting flames danced across the chopped pieces, bathing the room in light and warmth.

For a few seconds, Avalyn simply remained there, enjoying the sensation with closed eyes. Alas, the rain-soaked cloak around her shoulders weighed heavy on her, as did her clerical robes and armor beneath it. Three days had they traveled through the woods and seemingly never ending rain pouring down on them. Three days in which they had only found shelter in abandoned, derelict huts before they had reached the small town they were in now.

Needless to say, Avalyn was less than amused to be told none of the inns had a free room. Desperate to find a warm and dry place to stay, she didn’t hesitate long when the suggestion arose to rent a room in the local brothel. Luckily, the madam there was indeed willing to let them have this room for a few days, albeit for a much larger sum than seemed appropriate. Still, with the alternative of continuing to wander aimlessly through the icy rain, she gladly placed a small pouch full of coins into the woman’s hand.

In retrospect, the surprised look she had given Avalyn indicated she could have probably haggled the price down quite a bit. However, the madam had immediately sent one of the girls to prepare the room and asked them if perhaps there was any interest in other services she could provide. In the end, she agreed to have a warm meal brought to their room and nothing more.

For now though, her most pressing concern was getting rid of her rain-drenched clothes. With cold, stiff fingers, she opened the clasp holding her hooded cloak in place and pulled it off her shoulders. A moment of indecisiveness later, Avalyn hung it over a bar fixed to the wall above the chimney to dry.

“Give me yours too, Nyela. There is room for both of them.” She smiled at her companion who hadn’t taken of her cloak yet. “Come on, we are alone and it can’t be comfortable wearing this. Not even for you.”

With a deep sigh, the hood was pulled back to reveal a beautiful face framed by damp blonde locks of hair. “I can’t deny I would be glad to stretch a bit but is it really safe here?”

“As long as you keep the lights out, I am pretty sure no one will pay any attention. It’s not like we arrived with fanfare.” Avalyn argued while holding out her hand.

Hesitating a few moments more, her companion eventually complied and let the soaked fabric slide off of her shoulders. Free of the concealing cloth, two large white wings unfurled from Nyela’s back, easily stretching from one end of the room to the other. Even though there was still not enough space to fully extend them both at the same time, they were an impressive sight. Even without the divine aura and light angels usually radiate her appearance would invariably draw the attention of everyone nearby.

For the covert mission they had, locating a group of murderous cultists in this town and delivering justice, it was something less then desirable. While Nyela’s sister had split off to investigate a rumor elsewhere, she herself had insisted to stay at Avalyn’s side, despite the challenges this posed. Suppressing her aura and hiding her wings under a cloak had served them well, though Avalyn knew how much the angel loathed the latter.

Right now however, the cleric grinned warmly as she took her companions cloak and watched her flex her stiff wings. Once the cloaks were hung up to dry, both their armor soon found its way into a corner as well, leaving them with their wet robes clinging to their skin. There was only a brief moment of consideration before Avalyn decisively peeled it off of her body as well. Now covered by nothing but clammy undergarments, she folded her clothes over the backrest of one of the chairs and pulled both close to the fireplace.

One hand on the other chair’s backrest, the woman raised an eyebrow while looking expectantly at Nyela. Contesting Avalyn’s unspoken suggestion with a reluctant stare at first, the angel eventually gave in to the temptation of getting rid of the uncomfortable fabric sapping warmth from her alabaster skin. With a resigned sigh, she reached behind her back to loosen the knots holding her garments in place.

The unexpected knock at the door however, caused both of them to freeze up. Panicked thoughts rushed through Avalyn’s head until a recent memory provided an explanation. Her food! She had requested a warm meal to be brought to their room not long ago. With quick gestures, she directed Nyela to hide behind the door while she herself gripped the handle. Once the angel had folded up her wings and pressed herself against the wall, the woman carefully opened the door a crack to peek through.

Outside stood a brunette girl balancing a basket of bread, a large bowl of steaming stew and an apple on a wooden tablet. Judging by the scanty pieces of cloth covering her soft curves barely more than Avalyn’s undergarments, perhaps even less, she was one of the working girls here. Upon seeing the blonde cleric’s face, she flashed a seductive grin.

“Hello there, gorgeous! Room service is here. Fresh food and my company on the house!” she announced as she lets her eyes wander over what little of Avalyn’s mostly nude body could be seen through the crack. “Aren’t you going to let me in?” she adds with a deliberately cute pout.

More than a little flustered by the rather blunt advance, the cleric struggles to find the right words for a few seconds. “Ahm… I’ll take food but we don’t need your… services…” she stammered as she opened the door just wide enough to take the tablet from the girl’s hands and inside.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t cost you anything and I am VERY good at pleasing beautiful women like you.” The girl licked her lips lasciviously while she drank in the now complete sight of Avalyn’s body. “I would love to show you how much I have to give you.”

“Please… don’t take this the wrong way but we are really tired and want some rest?” the cleric made another attempt to put off the young whore.

“If it is only that, I have no issues with just cuddling either.” She grinned with amusement. “We can have some fun in the morning too.”

By now, Avalyn was squirming internally. There was no denying that the girl was attractive, that her flirting had an effect on the cleric and that she was definitely tempted. On the other hand, there was no way this would not get awkward once she saw the angel in the room. There were no rules of any kind that would forbid her to enjoy the pleasures of flesh but there was no way not to involve Nyela into this if they intended to keep their presence in the town a secret.

“Please just leave us alone for now. Maybe another time.” Avalyn muttered apologetically before slamming the door shut in.

With haste, she then put down the tray on the table to free her hands and locked the door immediately after. Her heart hammering in her chest, she listened carefully to determine if the girl finally took the hint. A few tense seconds later, she indeed heard the floorboards creak slightly, indicating the working girl had finally left.

Exhaling deeply, Avalyn leaned her back against the door and looked at Nyela. The angel returned the gaze with a curious expression but didn’t comment. Instead, she continued to undress down to her underwear as well. To the cleric’s chagrin, this did nothing to quell the fire the brief conversation with the girl had left in her groin. Quite the opposite, in fact. It had been weeks since she had any form of sexual relief but hadn’t given it much thought either until now.

To make things worse, Nyela seems to have lost her initial reservations about taking off her drenched clothes and did not stop after hanging her robes over the second chair’s backrest. Both her bra and her panties followed soon after, leaving the angel completely nude as she turned towards Avalyn.

“I have to admit it is indeed much more comfortable this way.” She remarked with a warm smile that made the cleric’s nethers twitch and pointed at her underwear. “You should probably take them off as well or the sheets will get damp.”  
“R-right…” Avalyn swallowed as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes from wandering across the alabaster beauty before and failed miserably.

Fortunately for her, the angel seemed oblivious to the less than subtle inspection. Without any hint of noticing the shift in the cleric’s mood, she sauntered over towards the fireplace. Turning her back towards it and her wings unfolded, she sighed and closed her eyes. Soaking in the heat of the quietly crackling fire, Nyela relaxed visibly and completely unaware of the show she gave her companion while doing so.

Struggling with the desire to step closer and press her lips against the soft, pale flesh of the angel’s breasts, Avalyn freed her own from the damp fabric covering them. As she pulled down her panties though, she was certain they were drenched in more than just rain. Her folds bared to the slowly warming air in the room, she became acutely aware of it brushing against them. Desperately searching for anything to distract her from her increasing arousal, her eyes found the tablet with food on the table.

On cue, her neglected stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hadn’t eaten much that day. Well, at least there was something other than her companion that Avalyn could savor. The sensual image of Nyela persisting in her mind, she pulled over the chair with her clothes and sat down in front of her meal.

With nervously trembling fingers Avalyn grasped the wooden spoon and dipped it into the thick stew. Only when the steaming brew passed her lips, when the surprisingly delicious taste washed over her tongue she finally found herself free of her indecent thoughts. Instead, her hunger took control as she wolfed down the contents of the bowl, even going so far as to wipe the insides completely clean with the fresh bread she had been served along with it.

After a few minutes, there was nothing left of her meal but the apple. A small, burp crawled up Avalyn’s throat as leaned back. A content sigh followed as she lazily reached for the lone, bright red fruit. Her stomach might have been pacified but her appetite hadn’t yet. Her teeth sunk into the fresh, crunchy apple, the sweetness filling her mouth as she remembered her companion. Glancing around, she found Nyela had left her place at the fireplace.

Instead, the pale angel was sprawled out on the bed, watching Avalyn with her head resting on her hand. The woman swallowed down the bite in her mouth as she felt her cheeks grow warm again. Fortunately though, her full belly kept her desire mostly in check at the moment. Still, when Nyela smiled warmly at her, the salacious images crept back into her mind. Returning the gesture with wavering conviction to not give in to the temptation, she quickly turned towards the fireplace and took another bite from the apple.

Did she do this on purpose? There was no way the angel would attempt to seduce her, right? True, there might not be any rule against such a thing and there had been unions between mortals and angels before but this? No, there was no way Nyela would intentionally do this. After all, it had been Avalyn who had suggested they both undressed. Her sudden desire for the divine creature had to be born of her involuntary abstinence. After months of traveling and becoming familiar with the angel and her sister had dulled the sense of awe which had caused Avalyn to behave like a little girl. Perhaps so much that the cleric could no longer ignore their unearthly beauty?

Lost in thought, she barely noticed when there was little more than the core of the apple left. Staring at the remnants of the fruit for a few seconds, the woman tossed it into the flames. With a deep breath, she stood up and turned to Nyela once more, determined to face her wanton desire and take its reins. When the angel lifted her wing however, an unspoken invitation to seek warmth and shelter beneath it, cuddled against her during the night, Avalyn felt her determination crumble already.

In the past weeks of travel, they had often done the same, though mostly out of necessity as the icy rain merciless drained the warmth from the cleric. Of course, in these nights, they had only taken off their armor and the exhaustion from traveling on muddy roads and setting up camp had left little time for her to think about her situation before falling asleep. This was the first time she was offered the same luxury without requiring it and the comfort of a proper bed. The fact that they were both nude merely jump-started the dirty parts of her mind.

“What is the matter? Do you not wish to rest yet? Is there a problem?” Nyela broke Avalyn’s train of thought, both her tone and her face expressing concern.

“What? No! No problem! I just… uhmmm…” Avalyn replied hastily, startled and unable to wring an excuse for not accepting the invitation without admitting her raging lust for her companion. “…Nevermind.” She gave up her struggle a brief pause later.

Acutely aware of the dampness between her legs, undeniable evidence of her arousal, Avalyn approached the bed with trembling knees. What would the angel do once she noticed it? Be disgusted? Leave? Perhaps not care at all? Was there a chance she would indulge her? Her fears wrestling with her lust, Avalyn climbed on the soft mattress and closer to the cause of her inner turmoil.

Once the cleric was close enough, Nyela reached around her middle and pulled her into a gentle embrace from behind. All Avalyn managed to do was to inhale sharply as she felt the angel’s arm wrap around her, only to find her lungs failing to respond at all when she felt two soft mounds press against her back. Feeling the warm skin of her divine companion against hers for the first time in such an intimate way, Avalyn was paralyzed by all the conflicting feelings raging in her head, chest and groin. Embarrassment, desire and fear swirling around in an emotional tornado wiped away any coherent thought.

Anxiously chewing on her lip, she almost didn’t notice Nyela’s large wing descending upon her, a white blanket to shield her from the world. As the feathers brushed against her skin, a strange sense of comfort joined the turmoil inside her. Even stranger, it grew more and more with every nervous breath she took, slowly blotting out everything else until the storm finally abated. Instead, a sense of peace filled the cleric as she felt Nyela slightly adjusting her position.

It had been silly of her to be afraid, Avalyn realized, and neither should she be ashamed of her attraction towards the angel. Even if she didn’t feel the same, Nyela would never judge her for it. Charged with protecting and caring for Avalyn no matter what, there was no way the angel would ever abandon her, especially not over something trivial as this.

Enjoying the serenity of the moment, the cleric felt the tension of the past weeks melt away in the warmth of the embrace. With half-closed eyes, she stared at the softly crackling fire, mesmerized by the dancing flames. It had been a long time since she had felt this kind of inner peace. Oh what wouldn’t she give to stop time and never have it end…

 

 

Alas, it would not remain as quiet as it was. When the flames shrunk down, the wood almost completely reduced to red glowing embers, Avalyn heard the faint noises of people entering the adjacent room. Muffled words and laughter reached them, just loud enough to hear over the heavy rain pouring against the window. After a few minutes, the voices grew silent but before she could sigh in relief, the giggling chatter was replaced with moans and the sound of creaking wood.

Heat rose in her cheeks as she remembered that they had in fact rented a room in a brothel. This shouldn’t surprise her in the slightest. Unfortunately, the pleasured groans stirred Avalyn’s neglected needs awake once more. Her inner thighs were still slick with arousal from before, she realized as she rubbed them together. It seemed fate was not willing to let her simply let her rest.

Again her thoughts turned towards the pale angel holding her tightly, the firm breast pressed against her back and the fluffy feathers tickling her skin. Perhaps she could just ask Nyela if she would be willing to indulge her carnal desire? No, Avalyn decided immediately, that would be way too blunt. Instead of asking directly, maybe she could attempt coax the angel into wanting it as much as she did?

A thought crossed her mind as she considered her situation. Following the impulse, the cleric shifted around until she came face to face with a slightly surprised Nyela. In this new position, Avalyn’s nipples poked against the angel’s, having grown stiff long before this. Still covered by the wing and Nyela’s arm around her waist, she wound her own arm around the angel. Meeting the inquisitive gaze of her companion with a shy half-smile, she gently trailed her spine with her fingers upwards until she found the spot on the angel’s back where her wings sprouted from her back. With a sheepish expression, she dug her fingertips into the downy feathers and the strong muscles underneath.

Surprised by the unfamiliar sensation, Nyela gasped in surprise and reflexively pressed the cleric closer to herself. Their legs parted and entangled and before Avalyn could react in any other way than letting out an almost adorable little squeak, the angel’s thigh pressed between her legs and against her soaked nethers. Unable to hide her arousal any longer, the cleric cast caution to the winds and continued massaging the angel’s insistently. She had learned by chance how sensitive angel wings were and was beyond the point of having second thoughts about exploiting that knowledge.

As Nyela squirmed under Avalyn’s persistent ministrations, her eyes fluttering as the novel sensation overwhelmed her, the cleric pulled the angel on top of herself. Now free to reach around Nyela with her other arm as well, she couldn’t help but enjoy having the angel become a shuddering mess under her probing fingers. Adding to her efforts with the other hand, Avalyn inhaled sharply whenever the angel’s thigh twitched against her tingling groin. Soon, the angel’s wings began to flap around in a weak, uncontrolled manner and the cleric had to tighten her grip to keep her in place. Every time Avalyn hit a particular sensitive spot, Nyela buried her face in the cleric’s neck with a needy whine.

Gasping turned to panting and eventually to moans as the two women writhed against each other, lost in the pleasure they received from it. Avalyn could tell how long this went on but after some time, two things became clear to her. Firstly, Nyela enjoyed this at least as much as she did, judging by how dripping wet her entrance felt against her leg. Secondly, the stimulation she received from having the angel’s thigh grind against her own crotch just wasn’t enough.

Gradually, Avalyn slowed down her massage before stopping altogether and instead simply holding the breathless angel as she collapsed on her. Despite the fire burning in her groin, her intense need to be touched there, the cleric patiently waited as Nyela recovered on top of her, head cushioned comfortably between her breasts. Gently brushing the mess of hair out of her companion’s face and tucking it behind her ear, Avalyn marveled at her beauty once more, though this time with an undeniable hunger for more than simply watching it. No, it would a waste not to enjoy it to its fullest.

When Nyela finally lifted her head to look Avalyn in the face, the cleric searched for any sign of disapproval, a signal for her to stop. All she found instead was confusion and an unfulfilled need for more. A need she was all too happy quench. As the angel opened her mouth to speak, the cleric slid her hand behind Nyela’s head and closed the narrow gap between their lips. Silenced by the unexpected kiss, the angel froze for a moment but did not resist as Avalyn pulled her down with her without breaking it.

When the cleric’s head sunk into the pillow, she parted her lips, inviting her hesitant partner to explore her mouth while prying hers open as well with her tongue. Any inhibitions crumbling within seconds, Nyela followed Avalyn’s lead as their kiss deepened. Unexpectedly, a sweet, vanilla flavor filled her mouth as she accepted the angel into it. Given the divine nature of her partner though, she gladly . For a while, the burning in her nethers faded into the back of the cleric’s mind as she savored the moment. Too long had it been since she had shared such intimacy with someone else.

Eventually though, she broke away and rolled on top of the angel who fortunately had the presence of mind to fold her wing in time. Looming over the panting Nyela, Avalyn briefly considered straddling her face but decided against it, despite her desperate need for relief. As far as she could tell, the angel had never been with anyone before and it would feel like she was exploiting her if she did that. Once more she stifled the angel’s words with her lips as she opened her mouth, albeit briefly.

Rather than linger where she was, Avalyn planted another kiss on the angel’s jaw, another one on her throat, her collarbone. Two more were placed on Nyela’s stiff, pink nipples, each one accompanied by a brief suckle that drew a gasp from her. Progressing down the angel’s toned middle, Avalyn left a trail of little pecks until she reached the mound between her squirming companion’s thighs.

There, the cleric slid her arms beneath the angel’s legs and took a more comfortable position for what she was about to do before looking up at Nyela again. Once more finding nothing that told her to stop in the angel’s flushed face, Avalyn gave her a mischievous grin and took a moment to inspect her glistening entrance. Smooth and hairless, it was little more than a simple slit despite Nyela’s obvious arousal, exuding a sweet, heavy fragrance. Saliva had already gathered in the cleric’s mouth when she finally lowered her mouth to run her tongue along it for a first experimental lick, slow and rising towards her clit, and felt the angel arch more and more beneath her.

Once more an unexpectedly fruity, mellow flavor spread over Avalyn’s taste buds as she made contact with her companion’s most intimate parts. Savoring the exquisite taste for a long moment, she instinctively steadied the angel’s hips as they bucked against her. Yes, Nyela was indeed a prefect creation as far as Avalyn was concerned. Eager to enjoy what fate had bestowed upon her, she dove back between the gasping angel’s legs.  
Recalling every little thing she had been taught by other acolytes during her training to become a cleric, though more in theory than in practice, she aimed to compensate her lack of true experience with enthusiasm. To her delight, Nyela indeed seemed to greatly enjoy the ministrations, if her half-suppressed moans, of her breasts and uncontrolled trembling while kneading her breasts were any indication.

As Avalyn’s pleasurable assault on her partner’s privates continued, Nyela’s movement grew more and erratic, as did her breath. At some point, the moaning angel crossed her legs behind the cleric’s neck, pressing her mouth even harder against her sopping entrance. In return, Avalyn’s tongue began its foray into the unexplored depths of the angel, earning a sharp, shuddering gasp.

Swirling her tongue around inside Nyela’s tight channel, Avalyn relished not only the heavenly taste, but also the knowledge that an angel, a divine creature and guardian of justice was becoming little more than a trembling mess under her caress. And from her limited experience, her partner wasn’t far away from such anymore. Her own scorching need still screaming at Avalyn to touch herself, she concluded it would serve no purpose to delay the inevitable. Delving as deep as she could into the angel’s canal while pressing upward, she gentle scraped her teeth against the sensitive little nub above.

Pushed over the edge by the sensation, Nylea let out a high-pitched whine as her muscles tensed and shook. Her head locked between the writhing angel’s unyielding thighs, Avalyn found herself unable to breathe, pressed into her partner’s crotch as she rode out the crashing waves of her climax. In truth, slight panic crept into her mind as she became light-headed at first and her vision began to swim. At the verge of falling unconscious, the cleric barely realized the death-grip around her neck weakening until she finally could breathe again.

Greedily sucking in the musky air, Avalyn drove away the veil from her vision with heavy breaths. Sitting up between Nyela’s spread legs, she marveled the result of her work. Panting from the exertion, the angel was sprawled out across the mattress. Her eyes glazed with the afterglow, her wings twitching slightly and her skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, she looked nothing like a divine emissary. Regardless, it was the most beautiful sight in the world to Avalyn.  
“I… had no idea… this could feel… so good…” Nyela muttered between huffing breaths, though it was doubtful she knew she was voicing her scrambled thoughts at all.

Warmth rising in her heart, the cleric leaned forward, brushing her soft breasts and toned belly against the angel’s. Practically lying atop the dazed Nylea, she brought their faces close again, looking for the angel’s unsteady gaze. When she finally found it, Avalyn gently smiled and briefly rubbed the tip of her nose against the angel’s before closing the last bit of distance between their lips.

Still burning with unfulfilled desires, the cleric forced herself to take it slow as she pushed into her recovering partner’s mouth. Two sweet flavors mingled in Nyela’s mouth as Avalyn gave her a sample of her own juices. Hesitant at first, the angel soon returned the kisses with affection as her mind cleared up. Eventually though, the cleric’s all too human need for oxygen forced her to break away, her face flushed red with need. A need which didn’t escape Nyela’s attention. The usual clarity in the angel’s eyes returned, accompanied with an undeniable embarrassment.

“You… I didn’t…I just…” she stumbled over her words, drawing a soft chuckle from the cleric before her expression hardened with resolve. “You let me experience a pleasure I never knew. Let me return the favor!”

As she spoke, Nyela took hold of Avalyn’s hips and rolled them both around until she was the one staring down at her human companion. Her wings half outstretched, they created a white dome of feathers filling the cleric’s view, with a nude, alabaster-skinned beauty in the middle, determined to relief her of her carnal desires. Not in her wildest dream would Avalyn have imagined such a thing but here she was, quivering with anticipation of what was to come.  
“Who am I to stop you then?” she quipped with a grin, emboldened by her rampant lust the certainty of having pleased her partner.

For a split-second, irritation flickered across Nyela’s face. Clearly not familiar with this kind of banter or situation in general, she appeared to struggle finding an appropriate response. Ultimately giving up, she instead opted to simply follow through with her intention. Sliding down unceremoniously, she brought her face in front of Avalyn’s glistening nethers and assumed a similar position as the cleric had before.

Had Avalyn not been so desperate for release, had she not denied herself until now, she would have encouraged the angel to approach it a little slower, more intimate. As it was however, she could care less about soft lips brushing against her neck or hard teeth gently nibbling on her stiff nipples. Nyela’s strong but slender finger inflaming the skin one her thighs where they held her were more than enough foreplay for the cleric this time. Impatiently gnawing on her lower lip, Avalyn observed how the angel tentatively stuck out her tongue and closed in on her dripping entrance.

When contact was finally made and Avalyn felt the wet muscle pass over her neglected lower lips, any semblance of restraint vanished. A loud, wanton moan crawled out of her throat as she threw her head back and subconsciously bucked her hips against the angel’s mouth for more stimulation. Encouraged by the cleric’s reaction, Nyela gave her another, more confident lick. Praising the angel’s efforts with a sensual sigh, Avalyn reached down to run her fingers through her silky blonde hair.

“You are doing wonderful. Ngh… Just keep this up.” The cleric groaned as the angel grew more and more eager to drown her in pleasure.

Squirming under the attention directed at her most intimate parts, she already felt her peak drawing closer. Given how the flames of her lust had been stoked ever since she had opened the door for the girl who brought her food, it was not surprising how little it took to get her to this point. Regardless, Avalyn was not willing to give in so soon.

Adding to the chorus of moans resonating through the brothel with her own, the cleric closed her eyes. Every time Nylea’s tongue parted her lower lips, Avalyn stumbled a little closer the precipice of an all-consuming climax. Each time, she struggled to stave off the inevitable, to prolong the sweet agony of being so close but still not there. A dance along the edge of a chasm she wanted nothing more than throw herself into and yet didn’t. A game she had played so many times before, alone and with others, and had come to relish as much as its conclusion.

How long she endured the waves of pleasure crashing against her resolve, she couldn’t say. When her will finally broke and she surrendered to the flood, it washed away every coherent thought with raw sensations of lust. Both physical and emotional, they drowned out the world around her. Reveling in her climax, Avalyn barely recognized how Nyela moved around once more, saying something she couldn’t quite comprehend in her current state. Only when the vaguely familiar taste of her own arousal filled her mouth, she noticed the tongue swirling around her own.

As her mind-numbing climax receded, leaving behind a delightful, tingling feeling in her whole body, Avalyn wrapped her arms around the angel who was lying on top of her. Basking in the afterglow, she did not care for anything other than this moment and wished it would never end. Alas, as she exchanged lazy kisses and sweet nothings with Nyela, the exertion of her travels and the lovemaking finally cought up with her.

Sapped of their strength, Avalyn’s limbs and eyelids grew heavy. A relaxed sigh turned into a yawn as Nyela rolled them both around one last time. Cradling the cleric’s blonde head between her soft breasts, the angel folded her wings into a warm, downy cocoon around them and placed a fleeting kiss on the human’s forehead. Wrapped in warmth and love Avalyn didn’t even try to fight the darkness claiming her. No, she welcomed it with a smile. After all, she had always loved waking up in the angel’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote for a quest I am running. I don't have much to say about it other than that I really love angels and wish there was more lewd content with them so I made some. Hope you guys like it too. Also, I take no responsibility for typos as I have written most of it drunk during ungodly hours, posted it in a similar state and am not even a native english speaker. Corrections are appreciated though.


End file.
